Nurses
by What-so-happily-ever-after
Summary: Rory and Amy play patient and nurse solely. With no Doctors interrupting... hopefully.


**AN: Ya... so... figured it'd be fun... ahaha...**

**:3**

**Nurses**

While Rory waited, he tried to keep himself busy: he went about the room; he checked his breath; he sat on the bed; he stood up and straightened the blanket where he was just sitting; he went about the room again.

Only in the last second he had found something actual that he could do; the door to their room was open.

Right when he closed the door, Amy opened another.

"Oh, mister Williams, I see you're early."

She was in one of her kissogram costumes. She was wearing a nurse uniform this time, although, he had to admit, these were much sexier than a real nurse uniform; wearing tightened white robes that could almost be transparent- ending only a little under her hips. She was also accessorized with a plastic statoscope and a funny cute hat.

"Yes," he couldn't stop a stupid smile from spreading all over his face.

Her high heels tapped as she went closer.

"So," she passed her hand over him, from his cheek to the ear, from the ear to the neck, and from the neck to the shoulder. "How are we today?"

"Great." He chuckled- and stopped. Amy's sudden frowning expression showed it was the wrong answer. "Uh- I mean," he corrected himself. "Bad. I feel terrible. I must be sick."

"Aw, you poor thing…" that was the right answer. "Let's check you up- that might be serious." she led him to the bed. "Sit."

Rory obeyed.

"Where does it hurt?"

"Everywhere…" he said when she leaned to him, "Pretty much everywhere…" the robes were transparent enough. He could see her skin through it.

Amy clicked her tongue and put the back of her hand on his forehead. He stared back at her warm, caring eyes.

"Oh, no. I think you're feverish…" looking pretty concentrated, she kissed him quickly on the lips. "Oh, you are feverish… steaming hot."

"Really?" he replied, when she went back.

"I'm sorry, mister Williams, but I'm afraid you'll have to take off your shirt." She smiled.

He took off his shirt, and she helped him. It was thrown away to somewhere.

She put on her plastic statoscope and tried it on him.

"Your heart's racing!" she dramatically took the statoscope off. She sat on his leg. She stroked his hair with one hand, and with the other one wandered from his stomach to his pants. "Rory Williams, you are most definitely sick!"

"Oh- what am I going do?" he asked her- she opened his pants.

"Maybe I can cure you…" throwing her hat away, she leaned on him a little more and they fell on the bed.

"Please do…" he said and hugged her. He felt her warm body through the thin uniform sticking to his- Rory closed his eyes… they kissed… he started opening her robes- she pulled his pants down-

"No- what are you doing! Don't- **that's contagious!**"

That, along with the sound of a door loudly opening, shook Rory up like an alarm clock would wake him from a very sweet dream. Amy turned aside- and he sat and crawled back- staring at the panicked, pale Time Lord.

"Doctor?" Amy, not less surprised than Rory, asked.

"Okay, guys, I'm sorry, I didn't tell you because I didn't think that would happen-" the Doctor hit his forehead a couple of times. "The last planet is very known for that virus- but I swear, I thought you're safe- and I'm sorry-" he painfully looked at Rory. "I think you're going to die."

"W-what?" he pulled his pants up quickly and closed it.

Amy almost made a snore. "Doctor, what in the name-"

"-the symptoms, Amy, the symptoms you've diagnosed! That's exactly what happens in stage one!" the Doctor dragged her out of the bed- Rory's jaw dropped- the robes were opened- with one hand free, she unsuccessfully tried to hold it together.

"Hold on." the Doctor said after looking at her again. "You're a nurse? I thought Rory was a nurse."

Rory sighed and pulled the blanket out- covering his amused fiancée. "She's not a nurse, and I'm not sick, Doctor." He took the Time Lord's hand off her wrist and pushed it away.

"What? So why did you…" the Doctor wrinkled his forehead- but then he had finally understood.

"Oh. You were… doing the… that." He stepped back. Amy giggled- and the Doctor turned red. "That's why you were talking so funny…"

"You listened to us that whole time?" Rory didn't find it funny- he'd found it disturbing- and somewhat perverted.

"Wh- yes, but I didn't…" the Doctor awkwardly raised his finger- he tried to explain something, but failed to make a sound. "Never mi- I'll just-" his back hit the door, and he hurried to open it behind him. "Leave you two… good night."

"You don't have to go, you can join in!" Amy called to the very embarrassed Time Lord, "You're a doctor, that fits well to that one!"

He closed the door after him, and Amy burst in another laugher.

"Unbelievable." Rory mumbled. He knew Amy would think that was crazy, but he wasn't entirely sure whether the Doctor showed up from pure intentions. The Doctor was supposed to be a genius- and he didn't even need to be that to see what they were really doing. "He's getting in everywhere." He turned to her. "And you wanted him to join us? Seriously?"

Amy took off the blanket.

"I don't know about you, but I think that's a huge turn on."

"Yeah? When he gets in like that?" Another place the Doctor had invaded to. Why he had to be everywhere, every time? Why he had to ruin everything?

"Nope." Amy opened his pants again- smiling. "That's a huge turn on when you're jealous."

* * *

><p><strong>Did you know?<strong>

**It was supposed orginally to be about 11th/ Rory short romance, (Amy was not supposed to be included at all) but somehow it turned to that. ****:|**

**Did you know 2#?**

**I guess I am color blind. When I think a character has green eyes, they say at the end on the show it's brown (and I still see green eyes!)**

**And later was almost sure (okay not almost) Amy has brown eyes? Which lately I start to suspect it was only me. Anyway removed the eye color part from the fic. Too confusing for me to decide now. Mrr.**


End file.
